This invention relates generally to a seat and guide installation apparatus for press fitting inserts such as valve seats and valve guides into corresponding receptacles in a plurality of workpieces such as internal combustion engine heads.
The prior art includes systems that press fit inserts into corresponding receptacles in workpieces using an articulated robot arm. It is also known for such systems to be controlled by computer numerical controls (CNCs). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,738 issued Dec. 5, 1995 to Butcham et al., discloses an insert installation apparatus including a robotic system for inserting cylinder liners into the cylinder blocks of internal combustion engines. The Burcham et al. apparatus also includes an articulated robot arm for cycling an end effector between a picking position and a cylinder insertion position. The end effector is attached to the robot arm and is configured to grasp liners held in a tray and to release the liners once the robot arm has deposited them in respective cylinder bores. The apparatus of the Burcham et al. patent also includes a computer numerical control (CNC) connected to the robot arm and programmed to command robot arm movement. However, an apparatus constructed according to the Burcham et al. patent is unable to press fit pluralities of inserts into respective corresponding pluralities of receptacles in each workpiece of a plurality of workpieces. Neither is the Burcham et al. apparatus able to accomplish this in a flexible manner.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,634 issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Makino et al., discloses a valve assembly machine including spring holders that are each configured to drop a spring into a receptacle in a valve body. The Makino et al. machine also includes spool holders that are each configured to drop an insert in the form of a spool into or near a valve body receptacle. The valve assembly machine of the Makino et al. patent also includes jaw sets that repeatedly clamp onto and release the spools until they are correctly aligned with and received into their respective valve body receptacles. A spring cassettor is mounted on a rotating turret and is configured to hold springs for the spring holders to retrieve. The Makino et al. machine also includes a spool holder mounted on the turret and configured to hold spools for the spool holders to retrieve. However, a valve assembly machine constructed according to the Makino et al. patent is unable to press fit inserts into receptacles in a workpiece or to position more than one plurality of inserts in respective separate pluralities of receptacles in a workpiece or in a plurality of like workpieces.
A seat and guide installation apparatus for press fitting inserts into corresponding receptacles in a plurality of workpieces is provided. The apparatus includes a press comprising a ram supported on a base and a backup tool supported on the base and spaced from the ram. A first insertion tool is supported on the base and is alignable between the ram and the backup tool. The first insertion tool is configured to sequentially press fit a first plurality of like inserts into respective complementary receptacles in a workpiece. The ram is configured and positioned to repeatedly engage the insertion tool to individually press fit each insert of the first plurality of inserts into respective ones of the complementary receptacles, the backup tool being configured to support the workpiece against the force of press-fit insertion. The seat and guide installation apparatus also includes a first insert magazine supported on the base and configured to sequentially align each of the first plurality of inserts with the first insertion tool.
Unlike the prior art, the seat and guide installation apparatus also includes a workpiece positioner that is supported adjacent the press and is configured to sequentially move a workpiece that includes moving the first plurality of receptacles into a first plurality of receiving positions such that each receptacle of the first plurality of receptacles is moved sequentially into alignment with the first insertion tool between the ram and the backup tool. This allows the first insertion tool to press fit each insert of the first plurality of inserts into corresponding ones of the first plurality of receptacles. Therefore, an insert installation apparatus constructed according to the invention is better able to press fit a plurality of inserts into respective corresponding receptacles in a plurality of workpieces in an assembly line manufacturing process. Moreover, such an apparatus is capable of operating in a flexible manner such that workpieces of varying configurations and having receptacles of various sizes and spacings may be fitted with inserts by a single apparatus without retooling.
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus is configured to press fit more than one plurality of inserts into respective separate pluralities of receptacles in a workpiece.
The invention also includes a method for press fitting inserts into corresponding receptacles in a plurality of workpieces. According to this method, inserts are press fit into corresponding receptacles in a plurality of workpieces by supporting a press on a base, the press comprising a ram and a backup tool spaced from the ram. First and second insertion tools are supported on a shuttle movably supported on the base. First and second insert magazines and escapements are supported on the shuttle in front of the first and second insertion tools, respectively. First and second pluralities of inserts are provided in the first and second insert magazines, respectively. A workpiece positioner is supported adjacent the press. The shuttle is moved to align the first insertion tool between the ram and the backup tool. The workpiece positioner is then actuated to move a workpiece sequentially through a first plurality of receiving positions. In each receiving position respective ones of a first plurality of receptacles in the workpiece are each aligned with the first insertion tool between the ram and the backup tool. Each insert of the first plurality of inserts is serially press fit in a corresponding one of the first plurality of receptacles by actuating the ram to engage the first insertion tool when the workpiece is in each position of the first plurality of receiving positions. The steps of moving the shuttle, moving the workpiece, and press fitting the inserts are then repeated for the second plurality of inserts, the second insertion tool, a second plurality of receptacles in the workpiece and a second plurality of receiving positions.
Objects, features and advantages of this invention are to provide a seat and guide assembly machine that provides high product quality by quickly, efficiently accurately and automatically installing intake and exhaust valve seats and valve guides in internal combustion engine heads while being sufficiently agile to provide significantly shorter lead times for introducing new engine head designs, is flexible and ungradable at an affordable cost, is adaptable to heads of a variety of configurations and having varying numbers of intake and exhaust ports, can accommodate intake and exhaust seats and valve guides having a wide variety of sizes and configurations, has a capacity to adapt to and absorb newly emerging technology, requires a relatively small area of floor space, detects improper insertion and thereby increases part reliability, reduces production cost, and reduces warranty claim expense.